


cracking up with the cold boy

by AnonymousPuzzler



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-The Suffering Game, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's not a particularly spoiler-heavy fic so don't worry too much, technically spoilers for Eleventh Hour and all arcs prior, thank you to the anon who requested it goodness knows I can't resist a heaping pile of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPuzzler/pseuds/AnonymousPuzzler
Summary: Taako has a guest when he gets home from training. Dumb jokes and cuddling ensue.





	cracking up with the cold boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anon on tumblr request Taakitz fluff where Taako passes out on Kravitz while they're cuddling and Boy Howdy!! Can I get behind that!!
> 
> I know I'm supposed to be working on my multichapter fic. I know. I can't wait for the next part to come tumbling out of my head either. I hope you enjoy this fluff in the meantime

When he’d split off from the others after training, declaring he was going to go indulge in “a tall cold glass of what-the-fuck-ever”, he really _had_ meant a drink. But then he got back to the dorms and Kravitz was there, sitting on his couch and absolutely _beaming_ when he saw Taako walk through the door, and the wizard quickly decided he’d be happy to settle for a tall cold glass of _handsome_ instead.

“Fancy meetin’ _you_ here, bone boy,” he drawls, putting on his best flirtin’ smirk as he lets his hair down from its sloppy updo. “What, uh, what brings you to the humble Casa de Taako on this fine evening, hmm?”

The reaper chuckles, flashing a row of pearly whites that makes Taako’s heart flutter from something _besides_ his overexertion. “Finished up today’s scheduled reapings a bit early. Was all but commanded to get out and do something fun with the extra time. Figured nothing more fun than surprising my cute boyfriend, right?” Taako responds with a wink and a sufficiently flattered grin, and proceeds to catapult himself into the other man’s lap, giggling when Kravitz subsequently flounders to find an acceptable place to put his hands. “Oh, gosh, um- good golly, you’re warm.”

“ _Good golly_ ,” Taako snorts back, mocking, and feels a thrill go up his spine when the _grim fucking reaper_ responds by sticking his tongue out like a petulant child. “Fuckin’ dork. But yeah, yeah, I just got outta training. S’been fuckin'  _brutal_ lately, dude. I dunno what the fuck crawled up the director’s ass and died, but she has not had even a single _lick_ of chill lately.”

Kravitz hums thoughtfully, letting Taako maneuver his hands just under the hem of his tank top. ( _Shit_ , if there was ever a moment to be grateful for his mildly-chilly beau, it was this one. He was usually only a few degrees cooler than room temperature at any given moment, but boy howdy did that feel like _heaven_ on the wizard’s overheated skin.) “You mentioned there were only a few more of those… relics left to reclaim, yes? Wouldn’t surprise me if she’s just trying to get you ready for them.”

Taako scoffs, leaning back against Kravitz’s shoulder so he can properly roll his eyes at the reaper (and also maybe a little bit to get that nice chill on the back of his neck). “As if we _need_ the extra help. We’ve been fuckin’ _aces_ at recovering that shit, my guy. Five relics down and no trouble with a single one.”

“Hm. See, that’s funny, because I distinctly remember last time you recovered a relic, I had to specifically come up from the Astral Plane to check on you because it _killed you_ almost a dozen times.”

“Ohhh, no, no, no, no, don’t give me that. It was the fuckin’ _worm_ that got us, fella. Well, the worm and also Magnus hitting some booby traps with an axe for kicks. Point is, the cup didn’t do jack _shit_.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Silly me. My mistake.” Taako, mature as always, flips him off and sticks out his tongue in reply - only to devolve into a shriek of delight when _motherfucking cheeky-ass Kravitz_ decides to respond to _that_ by leaning in and lightly nipping the edge of his tongue. And just like that, the conversation devolves into the two of them laughing raucously and making out between giggles, Taako shuddering with pleasure every time the reaper’s cool lips close around his own.

_Hell_ of a way to finish up a shitty training day.

Eventually the two settle back into comfortable stillness, Taako still sprawled every which-way on top of Kravitz, soaking up every bit of chill he can. Exhaustion has begun to seep into the wizard’s bones, and he finds himself already half-dozing against Kravitz’s chest, limbs limp and eyelids heavy.

“Tell me about your day, my guy,” he requests drowsily, peering up at Kravitz through his lashes. “Thrill me with some exciting reaper-man shit.”

Kravitz chuckles lightly in reply, fingertips teasing at Taako’s exposed hip, tracing the contour of the bone just above the waistband of his shorts. “I mean, it really wasn’t one of my more exciting days. Hunted down a lich, and he pretty much took one look at me and turned himself in.”

“Oooh, were you wearing your work face?” Rather than verbally confirm, Kravitz simply lets his flesh-construct fade from the neck up, leaving only a skull with gleaming soul-fire eyes that he’s pretty sure _winks_ at him. Taako hoots with delight, shifting just enough to press a smooch to the reaper’s jawbone before settling back in against his shoulder. “Fuckin’ _nice_. You’re right, though, pretty boring story there. You got any _good_ ones you can regale me with?”

He glances upwards in thought, willing his flesh-face to reform as he does so (something Taako finds downright _fascinating_ to watch, even if it makes his brain itch a little bit, like it’s trying to process how it’s happening and failing to find an explanation). “...hm. Let me think… oh, _oh_ , yes. Okay, yeah. I’ve got a good one. I think you’ll like this one.”

And Taako’s sure he would, and that it’s probably a fuckin’ _stunner_ of a story, but it’s only a minute in when exhaustion finally claims him and he conks right out against Kravitz’s chest.

The next thing he’s aware of, however vaguely, is of being carried, cool lips murmuring the words “fucking asshole” against the shell of his ear.

When he wakes up in his bed the next morning - sticky with dried sweat, still in his grody workout clothes, his loose hair fanned out and tangled everywhere it could possibly tangle - the one saving grace is that Kravitz’s slightly-chilly body is still curled up against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @anonymouspuzzler on tumblr if you ever wanna chat or make oneshot suggestions!!


End file.
